Lilly's One Shot
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: This is a small o0ne shot of Lilly being bored and alone so hope you like it's rated M for a reason helping onself out sexualy so hope you like.


**Ok here is a one shot just for fun. It's Liley. It's Lilly being completely herself with just herself till her BFF walk in on her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Only my internet provider contract and this computer oh and my cutie pies my doggies soo cute.**

Lilly was looking up at her and her best friends sealing for the tenth time today. She was bored out of her mind. She decided to go to the old Hanna closet and well look through it, nothing better to do right? She went through the clothes, then the shoose then the drawers one was locked. She tried to find the key but she found it in a bag. "Should I?" she asked herself then shrugged and opened it. She gasped at what she saw. Two types of vibes a Jack Rabbit (is that what is called?) and a bullet vibe. She smiled at finding this oh na fuzzy hand cuffs. "figures" She knew her friend had to have girly toys. Then again most girl toys where girly. She took the Rabbit, closed the drawer and went to her own bed.

She placed it in front of her contemplating if she should really do this. Sure Oliver her and her have done it plenty of times, and she has done it with herself many more times but this was her best friends private toy she was thinking of using on herself. She had her pearly bullet vibe in her bed nigh stand she should use that, but this was different she could put it inside her and she despertly wanted something this thick inside of her.

She threw the covers to the side, took her pants off with her unddies and spread her legs. She position herself comfterbly on the pillow. She rubbed herself a bit making herself somewhat aroused , she closed her eyes imagining many things till she thought of one, Miley. Miley playing with the toy she had in her left hand. She groaned at the thought, she soon found she was wet enough and slowly slipped the tip of it inside of her wet folds, in and out then she turned it on by pushing the button on the vibrator started moving deep inside of her, she pushed it deeper then brought it out, then back inside with much more force. She grind her hips faster on the toy she moved up the vibe speed to three and the bunny touched her clit making her squirm. "Arg I want more…" She moved it inside and out inside and out starting to sweat and panting she kept at it moving her hand faster as she got close but she did not want to get there yet…she turned it off rested for like a second after all it was just her pleasing herself and then started doing it all over again in speed two then speed five the last one "Aaaaaaahhh" She screamed as it really got her soon she felt her juices fill her hand but oddly it was just her pre orgasmic state she jammed it in and out faster and faster till she tensed closed her eyes and knees together and with one more thrust her juices really splattered all over the bed sheets and her hand. She trembled and then fell on the pillow while catching her breath. The door opened quietly as Miley came in she closed the door turned to see her best friend with HER toy inside of her looking wet all around.

"Lilly what did you, ok don't answer that I know what you just did what I meant was why with MY toy?"

She said as she stood in front of her with a amused yet angry look in her face.

"Um well I was bored and I found it in your drawer and well I needed release?" Lilly said sheepsly. Miley looked at the toy lying next to Lilly. She took it and looked at it. Lilly looked at her surprised and scared, "Miley?" Miley held her hand in a one minute mode she moved her lips over the toy and then shoved part of it in her mouth tasting the liquid Lilly had left. Tasting the rubber and Lilly on it. Lilly's mouth went dry and her lower regions started throbbing. "Ugh Miles." She said as she slowly started to touch herself. Miley stopped looked at her friend and softly whispered. "No I want you to use it while I watch I mean is only fair and then you can use it while doing it to me."

Lilly nodded relaxed herself a bit and opened up to have Miley rubbed her clit with the toy making her grunt. She spread her legs shuved it inside her and Lilly took over, moving it in and out, looking back at Miley going faster as she kept her eyes locked on the other girl. Miley smiled and moved up in her own bed. Took off her black skiny jeans her shirt and rubbed herself through her under where's with a small vibe she had next to her bed pillow hidden from view. Lilly gasped but kept at it. Lilly went at it with more speed and soon she was grunting and gasping Miley picked up speed on her side with ought the peace of clothing just completely naked in full view for her best friend. She could see Lilly juices dripping from her like cascades and she was not even there though then she saw how her stomach tensed and then it came her scream and the waterfall of all her cum and she kept at it making the vibe speed and humping it and out making her climax last longer and faster. Lilly's juices soaked all over her lower bed sheets and Miley soon came as well though she had to admit Lilly beat her.  
>"ah gosh Miles I've never…done something…this…wild before fuck my clit hurts."<p>

Miley's eyes widen at Lilly's cuss but she decided it was time for her to use the toy though on who she did not know yet she knew they would both have fun tonight and neither would be bored.

**Well hope you like it it's sorta stupid and short but hey I always wondered if the girls ever did have some sort of fun like this while they had nothing better to do why not entertain themselves one way or another ; ) Reviwe!**


End file.
